gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Avalon Fortress
Unlock this maze by getting all of the fragments. Click on the fragments in the shop (Mazes) to see how to find the ones you're missing. Then after obtaining all the fragments, purchase the maze with gems to open the maze. Complete this maze to get the Machinist gumball and unlock fragments for City of Steam. Hidden Gumball To get the Pinocchio gumball *Buy 4 body parts(head,torso,arm and leg) cost varies from 200-500EP *Buy the Puppet Manufacturing Manual(1500 EP) from parts shop, and use it to summon Pinocchio. NOTE: The manual can appear in the store earlier than the body parts. Cannot summon Pinocchio without the Manual even though all the parts are purchased. *Don’t let him die for few floors until a fairy appear, pay 300k gold to bring him back to life. *Tips: Use portal then summon Pinocchio to prevent him from dying in deep floors. *Missing any of the body parts or the Manufacturing Manual would result in incomplete Pinocchio for this run! So keep an eye on every shop and have at least 1500EP on hand. Stages Gear-built fortress Floors 30 (Difficulty 31) - 2 Vigor Steam! Ancient technology! Floors 35 (Difficulty 32) - 2 Vigor Grand Steel Gate Floors 35 (Difficulty 33) - 2 Vigor Break! Avalon fortress! Floors 40 (Difficulty 34) - 2 Vigor Endless Mode 3 Vigor Enemies Boss (Frost Titan) - Beast Class Skills *'Frost Impact': Attacks once every 3 rounds, dealing 300% damage to enemies *'Frost Halo': Immune to water spell and cause damage to enemy in each round (damage value is % of enemy's maximum HP as above) IMPORTANT: The only ways to reset Frost Halo damage are death (and resurrection, obviously) or casting Timestill or Hex. *'Gene Modification Device': Increases Frost Halo effect by 1% each round *'Heavy Steam Armour': Physical Resistance +50%, Spell Resistance +50% (shield continues, but can be broken by Avallon cannon) Special Occurrences Engineering Manual '''- use elements to enhance the Avalon Cannon, make special potions, and make armor - which includes a belt, armor, hat, and gloves. '''NOTE: No need to bring those artifacts to this run. *The manual can passively upgrade other items. See Category:Avallon Upgrades and Avallon Upgrades. Avalon Cannon - use Cannon Shell to launch Airship Console '''- call your current airship '''Poison Gas Device - destroy to get Biochemical Elements Steel Gate - destroy to get Metallurgy Elements, enter the gate to find a researcher's remains Time bomb '''- get elements if it's diffused in time, otherwise deals massive? damage to you, its opens all slates and hurts or kills all enemies. (See tips below to diffuse time bomb.) '''Part's Shop - buy items with EP *Blasting Element x3 - 150 EP *Biochemical Element x3 - 150 EP *Metallurgy Element x3 - 150 EP *Ancient Element x2 - 600 EP Goblin's Lab - sacrifice HP or MP for a stat buff and sometimes Goblin Compound (Attack or Power buff) *Goblin Compound I *Goblin Compound II *Learn something from Chemestry in the Engineering Manual * Important note: Goblin Compounds get more powerful as you learn new Chemistry sciences, so it's a good idea to hold them until you get at least 1 point in each Chemistry science. Gray Dwarf's Lab (gray head) - sacrifice an item to get (Usually one piece of the Steam Power suit) *Bulletproof Cloak *Electric Shock Ring *Mechanical Pendant (grants +3 EP/tile opened) *Learn something in the Engineering Manual *Stat buff Gray Dwarf's lab (purple head) - sacrifice an item to get (Usually 2 or 3 Cannon Shells) Potion Formula (on researcher's remains) *Potion of Blasting Science Knowledge *Potion of Chemistry Knowledge *Potion of Metallurgy Knowledge *Potion of Great Engineer Corpses Notable Loot Get these items in the maze or by raiding: *Adventure Relics *Crystal Egg (high chance) *Evil Pumpkin *Elf's Dust *Tower Flower *Mithril *Arcane Crystal Title specific loots For items available here through the God of Thieves title, see here. For souls available here using the Farplane's Bow and Farplane Arrow, see here. Other specific loots *One possible result from Adventurer's villagers is 20x Cannon Shell. Tips * For an easy start, raise up your defense with metalurgy and biochemical skills (you can raise defense 12 points) * Look closely at the image of the timebomb and cut the blue wire to diffuse it successfully * If you chose Adventurer gumball as main or soul link you might get Vosebarker's Cloak from a villager, it gives 5 defence and 100% dodge when attacking enemy whose attack is lower than 30. * If you chose a mechanical gumball (e.g. Machine Herald, Zero, Terminator, Autobot...) one upgrade in the Engineering Manual gets maxed. *Justice Herald maxes out Analgesic. Quests / DP Category:Maze